


SlutterMan

by l3tsgetph4sical



Series: The Pegging Chronicles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dildos, F/M, Femdom, Pegging, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Verbal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l3tsgetph4sical/pseuds/l3tsgetph4sical
Summary: MJ and Peter have a nice get together. Might invole a strapon.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: The Pegging Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074686
Kudos: 8





	SlutterMan

Peter and MJ. It all started when he sat next to her on the plane. Fast forward to now and it's crazy to think this happens.

Peter is wearing a pair of his now signature tight shorts. He came to the conclusion that every time he was in the presence of a girl in his house he'd wear them after what happened with Pepper last time. He wore them today to see if MJ would fuck his ass. He loved a good anal fucking. Pepper has instilled it in him.

He invited MJ round his home with Pepper, May and Morgan. He really liked her. She was stunning, the prettiest girl in his school. Peter wanted her to 'get to know him more personally'.

MJ swooned at the sight of Peter's tight shorts. His bulge stuck out. She swore it could be seen a mile off. Peter went inside. MJ walkedbehind him. She analysed Peter's perfect bum. It was the most pleasant ass she'd ever lay eyes upon. She thought it'd take a long time before she could peg her new bf. She discovered the waiting list was shorter than expected.A LOT shorter.

Peter lead her to his room where she found a clean bed, some deodorant and a not-so-hidden dildo. MJ tried to not mention it but after 5 minutes she piped up.  
"Peter, what's that?"  
"What?"  
"That thing there" *points to dildo*  
"Uh oh ah. I'm bi."  
"Oh. You like-" MJ paused. "You like cock in the asshole?"  
"Uh I guess you could say that"  
"Hmm. Have you ever tried it with a girl?"  
"Yes actually."  
"Who?"  
"Uhm I don't wanna say."  
"Oh. Ok. Do you want me to fuck you?"  
"Yes MJ. Please fuck my ass"  
MJ pinned him to the bed and smiled dominantly.  
"I'll do it. If you tell me who fucked it before, and if you don't, well. I'm gonna sit here till you spit it out."

Peter's tight shorts were too tight. He had a boner so hard it hurt and was being crushed. Peter had to get them off. He had no option but to tell her.

"It was Pepper."  
"Pepper? Peter? Pegging? It's perfect!"

MJ spanked Peter, who was still in his shorts. Peter whined as her hand belted his ass. He wanted to take them off so bad. MJ did not give in to the slut. *thud* "ugh" *smack* ''ugh'' *smack* ''ugh''. Peter moaned hard as MJ finally removed his lighg blue shorts revealing a pink thong. MJ pulled at the thong, wedgie-ing Peter. Peter moaned and MJ laughed.  
"Boy oh boy, you are a SLUT"

MJ pulled a strapon out of her bag. Peter's cock throbbed as she pulled it up her legs. MJ spoke again; "suck it, slut."  
Peter bent over and took MJ's cock in his mouth. He sucked her cock so beautifully it could be art. MJ fake moaned as Peter sucked her cock. Her kink was satisfied.

MJ bent Peter over. She ripped off his thongs which had "SLUT" written on them. 'How true' she though as she put lube on her 8" cock. She didn't hesitate, slamming it into his ass. She noticed it was still tight. 'I'm gonna change that' she though. She fucked Peter as hard as she could. Peter grunted, groaned and moaned with each stroke of MJ's curvy black hips.

"Oh you like that?" MJ teased as she fucked him.  
"Oh yes, oh yes" cried Peter.  
"Call me mommy you fucking slut" barked MJ.  
"Oh yes mommy- ohhh yeeeessss" moaned Peter.  
"You're a gay little bitch!" "Tell me what you are" ordered MJ.  
"I'm a slutty gay little bitch" whined Peter.  
"What do you want me to do bitch?" MJ said.  
"Fuck me in the ass mommy! Fuck me in the ass!" said Peter with a whimper.

MJ spanked him. That was the last he could take. Peter came hard on his bed. MJ kept fucking him.  
"I'm not finished my fun yet bitch" she said as the inside of her dildo pushed into her pussy. She fucked him harder until she came right into the spot he did.  
"Lick it up bitch" she said.  
Peter began to lick their combined cum. MJ got her phone out and began recording him.  
"That's right you slutty little bitch, lick up your cum for mommy."

She got it all on camera. As they left the room MJ showed him a bit of the video.  
"Same time next week slut, wouldn't want this getting around Snapchat would you?"

And with that she left. Peter returned to his room. All he could do was sleep. That was tiring.


End file.
